


Treasures of the Heart

by eternalarrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Treasure Planet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalarrow/pseuds/eternalarrow
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has dreamed of treasure ever since he was a young boy. He loves his family, but he feels stifled at home, working at his mother's Inn. What he really wants is to be a solar skater and travel the world, but there just isn't any money for it.When an opportunity to chase the treasure that will allow him to finally leave the nest presents itself, well, how can he say no?--A Treasure Planet AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsudonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonna/gifts).



_"...During the times when Solar winds and flares were at their calmest, was when the great, gilded merchant ships of Valdred would travel through space unbothered. Their cargo bays were filled with all imaginable treasures, and several unimaginable ones. Great statues of gold, glittering jewels, Sildarian silks, metamorphosing metals, rare creatures! All this and more, stowed away in ships that were all but a beacon for...."_

  

"Pirates!" Yuuri cheered along with the narrator, gazing at the raging battle between pirates and merchants unfolding on his holopad. It was his favorite story. Captain Nathaniel Flint and his crew of cutthroat pirates, going forth and claiming all the world's bounty for their own, pillaging and looting and--

   

"Yuuri Katsuki!" _Uh oh_. Hastily tucking the holopad beneath his pillow, Yuuri pressed face first into the softness just as his door was thrown open. "Bedtime was an hour ago! Don't think I don't know you're awake. I could hear the book from down the hall!"

   

_"...vanished, never to be seen again."_

   

Yuuri squeaked, blindly pressing pause, then lifted his head guiltily, staring up at his mom with big eyes. "It's my favorite, Mama! This is the best part!"

  

Hiroko chuckled and shook her head, stepping inside the room and scooching into the bed next to her son, pulling the Pad out from under the pillow where they could both see. "How can I say no the your favorite story?" Grinning toothily, Yuuri snuggled into his mom's side and pressed play again, wiggling in his excitement.

   

_"Flint's hidden trove was never found, but the rumors never ceased; talk of a place secreted away from the rest of the world, in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, where his bounty is safe from any who may aspire to steal it. All that splendor, the loot of a thousand worlds...lost to Treasure Planet."_

  

The projection of a glowing planet spun slowly in front of them, teasing the secrets held within. Hiroko looked down at her son's awestruck expression and chuckled, ruffling his hair and causing him to squirm away. "Alright sweetheart, time for bed."

   

"Aww!" Pouting, he shuffled under the covers slowly, purposely making his limbs heavy until his mom took matters into her own hands and tickled him until he was flushed with laughter. Hiroko smiled widely and arranged Yuuri's jelly-like arms and legs under his sheets as his chuckles trailed off. "No fair, Mom..." A wide yawn betrayed just how tuckered out he was, and Hiroko just leant down to kiss her son's forehead as he blinked sleepily. "D'you think the treasure's really out there?"

   

Pausing for a moment, Hiroko thought about it, and then nodded firmly. "You know what, sweetheart? I think it is."

   

"Mmhm... 'nd I'm gonna find it for you...one day...." It took just moments for the young boy to fall asleep, and then Hiroko stood to turn off the light and close the door.

   

"I'm sure you will, Yuuri, I'm sure you will."

 

* * *

 

 

The feeling of the cool wind swirling up into his face was intoxicating. The faster he went, the better. The light from the cooling sunset bathed Yuuri in its warm glow as he pumped his legs faster, gliding through the air on his solar-skates high above the old open-air stadium. Light reflected off of the rippling wings at his ankles, sending refracted light out at all angles away from Yuuri's swiftly-moving form.

  

If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was competing with the greats, center-stage in the shining chrome stadiums of the new age, trusting his skates to move and bend and lift with his every whim. Breaking out into a joyous smile, he kicked his right leg sideways, sending himself into a dizzyingly fast spin, arms tucked close to his body. The wings on Yuuri's skates flattened at his command, and he jettisoned upward as he spun, whooping with raucous delight. Pulling out of the spin, he took a moment to look out at the sun-baked expanse of land all around, glowing nearly gold in the waning sunlight, before disengaging the wings with a kick of his feet.

  

Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed gravity to pull him back down towards the ground, somersaulting, spinning, and flipping in midair as long as he could before kicking the wings open again. The wings rippled and snapped furiously in the wind as they carried him swiftly, skimming just above the ground, a perfectly timed feint maneuver. Spreading his arms wide, throwing his head back, his imagined audience cheered for his risky routine, enchanted just as much as he was with the unlimited beauty of the sport.

  

_VWEEP VWEEP_

  

Eyes snapping open in dismay, Yuuri looked over his shoulder and cringed, shoulders hunching in on themselves as the moment was lost. Two Cyber-Cops were coasting along at his heels, sirens whirring. The spell was broken. "Hey there, officers...."

 

* * *

 

   

"Mrs. Katsuki! I need a refill!"

   

"Coming right up, Ms. Kerlix!" Hiroko called out as she passed by, balancing a heavily-laden tray in her arms as she navigated around the crowded tables in the dining room. A few more side-steps and she finally made it to the table next to the window, putting down plate after plate of greasy foods and booze. "Here you go Minako, so sorry about the wait. It always gets so busy this time of year, and Yuuri snuck off this morning before I could get his help."

   

Minako chuckled as she looked at the frazzled woman and reached for her glass, taking a deep swallow before speaking. "No worries. I know how popular Yu-topia Katsuki is, and it's always worth the wait." Taking a large forkful of mash and shoving it in her mouth to prove her point, Minako continued, "Speaking of Yuuri, how is he doing?"

   

Hiroko smiled softly, though her eyes were sad, holding the tray to her chest. "He's still upset about Vicchan's passing, but he's doing alright. He's been spending a lot of time holed up in his room these past few weeks, but Toshiya managed to get him out of the house to run some errands this morning. Hopefully some fresh air will help...I don't know what else to do."

  

"Mmh. Losing a pet is always hard. Let him know that if he needs a place to just let stuff out my studio is still open for him, yeah?"

   

"I'll let him know. He loved your anti-grav facility so much when he was younger." Putting a hand to her cheek, Hiroko smiled wistfully. "I'd love to see him get back into it. These new holo-skates that he likes are so much more dangerous. I'm worried that he'll hurt himself -- especially now, when his emotions are all over the place."

   

"Yuuri's a young man, he was bound to start acting like one sooner or later," Minako grinned, leaning over to pat Hiroko's hand. "The skates are perfectly safe, you know. They're tested for every eventuality."

 

 Hiroko shook her head, "He built these himself."

   

Surprised, Minako sat back, unsure. "Oh. Well...he's always been smart. I'm sure he did a fine job."

   

"He's always had a knack for invention. They seem to work like a dream, and I'm very proud of him for it! But I'm his mother. Of course I'm going to worry."

   

Minako opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything the front door to the inn was being thrown open, and she heard Hiroko's shocked exclamation.

  

" _Yuuri!_ "

  

The whole room had gone silent, a stark difference from the steady chatter from a moment ago. Standing in the doorway, head bowed and shoulders hunched, was Yuuri. Directly behind him, with their metallic clawed hands around his upper arms, were two Cyber-Cops. Uh oh.

   

"Mrs. Katsuki." One Cop droned, as they pushed Yuuri inside, "Your son was found trespassing in a demolition area using non-regulation solar-skates." Yuuri was biting his lip hard, eyes flicking from the floor, to his mother, to his skates in the clutches of the Cops, before dropping down again. Rushing over, Hiroko apologized for her son's behavior, since he didn't seem much up for speaking, and gently but firmly reached out for the skates, which were thankfully dropped into her waiting palms.

   

One of the Cops opened its mouth and printed out a ticket, ripping it off and handing it to Yuuri, who took it reluctantly. "A warning for a first-time offense. If it happens again, it will be a fine."

   

"Yes, of course officers. Thank you for escorting Yuuri home, I'll make sure he learns his lesson." Hiroko said, clamping on hand down on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri cringed slightly, knowing the coming conversation wouldn't be pleasant. The two officers fixed their laser eyes on Yuuri, and he could almost feel the heat from them before they looked away and tipped their hats.

   

"Good day, Madam. Let's motor." And with that, the two scooted out of the inn, closing the door solidly behind them. Immediately, Hiroko whirled on Yuuri, gripping his skates tightly.

   

"Yuuri! I cannot believe you! I have told you to be careful with these. You could have been arrested!"

   

"Mom! It wasn't a big deal, there was no one around!"

   

"You could have been hurt! A demolition area, Yuuri? _Really?_ I swear, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. You're lucky the officers didn't confiscate your skates, too. It's obvious they're not exactly standard."

   

Yuuri flushed hotly and opened his mouth, but could think of nothing to say. She was right. But the site of the old arena was special to him, and he'd been sneaking in there since he was a child. The charm of the place, the history, it made him feel welcome. His own secret hideout. But his mom wouldn't take that as an excuse. "I'm sorry," Yuuri mumbled, throat tight around all the things he couldn't say, "I didn't mean to."

   

Hiroko expelled her breath all at once, shaking her head and pulling her son in close. "Yuuri. Listen to me. You are an amazingly talented young man. You have so much to look forward to. I won't stop you from going out and using your skates but _please_ try to be safer about it. You are not a professional. No going back to wherever you were." Yuuri hugged her back tightly, and she felt him nod against the top of her head before she pulled away. "Good. Here," She handed him his skates, and he took them gratefully. "Go on up to your room."

  

Yuuri did as he was told, and Hiroko turned to the rest of the room, realizing it was silent. The patrons were all watching her with varying levels of surprise and interest, and she sighed. "Alright everybody, the show is over. Mrs. Kerlix, let's get you some juice!"

\---

   

 _Sorry, Mom._ Yuuri thought as he went up to his room quickly. He had every intention of going back to the arena when he thought the coast was clear. 'You have so much to look forward to', his mother had said. But really, what _did_ he have to look forward to? Making solar skates in a factory for the rest of his life? He couldn't afford to go to college, so his options were limited. Yuuri enjoyed making his skates, but he loved _using_ them more. It was his dream to be able to become a pro skater, though that wasn't likely to happen.

   

Like his mother had said, his skates were not standard, and he had had no formal training. What tricks he knew, he had learned by sight and trial and error, watching recordings of his childhood inspiration on his holopad. No one came to Hasetsu to scout for talent, and he couldn't just leave his family to go seek his dream when he had no guarantees. He was too old to just start from the beginning, no one would take him. Plus, they needed him here, to help out. Hasetsu was dependent on the Katsuki's Inn and hotsprings to keep the economy alive.

  

Sighing, Yuuri opened his window and shimmied out onto the roof, wrapping his arms around himself to fight off the slight chill. Sitting easily on the worn shingles, Yuuri looked out at the glowing stars, letting himself relax. The night was quiet aside from the muffled sounds from the dining room down below, and Yuuri closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift.

   

An indeterminate amount of time later, a sort of loud whistling, hissing sound penetrated his calm, and when he opened his eyes he immediately caught the source. A small airship, meant for a single passenger, most likely, was most definitely on fire and hurtling straight for the ground. Without pausing to think about it, Yuuri sprang up from his perch and followed the familiar footholds down onto the ground and then made a dash for where the ship was going to land. With a sickening crunch and screech of metal against metal, the ship crashed thunderously into the field close by.

   

Following the smoke, Yuuri quickly crossed to the wreckage, holding his arm in front of his nose and mouth. "Hey! Anyone in there?" For a few tense moments, he heard nothing. Then, the collapsed hatch managed to swing open enough for a figure to start struggling his way out. Squinting against the heat and smoke, Yuuri darted forward to help the person, tugging at his large leathery arm as hard as he could to pull him through.

   

The passenger rolled out with a pained yell, then lay panting on the ground, obviously very injured. He was clutching something small in his clawed hands, holding it up to his bleary eyes to make sure it was okay. "Mister, we can't stay here. Your ship could blow any minute now. Can you stand?" The passenger only half-focused on Yuuri, and made an attempt to lift himself up. Slinging the lizard-person's arm around his shoulder, Yuuri heaved until they were both standing, then shuffled them as fast as he could across the field. They needed to get to Yutopia and get medical help fast.

  

It began to rain as they slowly made their way back to the Inn. The lizard kept listing to the side, mumbling to himself and clutching the object in his arms tighter. "The cyborg...he's a comin' for me boy...watch out for th' cyborg." He rasped, bloodshot eyes rolling wildly in his head as he hunched over away from the spit of the rain.

  

"RIght, cyborg, got it." Yuuri muttered, relief breaking over him in waves as the front door came in sight. Just at that second, the front door opened and Hiroko shouted to them.

  

"Yuuri! What in the world are you doing outside, and with whom?!" And when they came closer and she saw the man, her hand flew to her mouth before she stepped out of the way and ushered them in.

  

"Mom! His ship crashed out in the field, and he's really hurt. He needs help."

  

"Oh goodness. Get him inside, Yuuri, I'll call the hospital." Hiroko fretted, trying to get the man further inside, but even the both of them couldn't hold him up when he became deadweight and crashed to the ground.

  

"Boy...boy, take this." Gnarled claws thrust the object they had been guarding so carefully at him, and Yuuri scrambled to hold onto the soggy ball of cloth. "Don't let them take it!" He whispered vehemently, the rattle in his lungs perceptible now. "Damn pirates...the cyborg..." He muttered nonsensically. "They won't be getting the best of Billy Bones today." The other could only watch helplessly as the lizard coughed harshly before he slumped, breath wheezing out slowly as his eyes turned glassy and fixed.

  

Yuuri sat there, shaking. Hiroko made a distressed sound and put her arms about her son as Minako spoke quietly from behind them, startling Yuuri. He hadn't even noticed she was there. "We should call the police and report the accident...and the death." Nodding, Hiroko stood to do just that, but before she could move, a bright white light flooded the room through the high window. The sound of a ship landing right outside made everyone tense up, and Minako peered through the blinds and gasped at what she saw.

   

"Pirates."

Panicked, Yuuri shared a look with his mother before they immediately crouched, and he urged Hiroko to start scrambling away towards the back of the Inn as quickly as possible, Minako following silently behind. Just as they had turned the corner out of view of the main room, the front door was kicked down with a shuddering crash. Looking back instinctively, peeking past the corner just slightly, Yuuri caught sight of a slender man, features indistinguishable thanks to the lights still blazing from the ship outside. His heartbeat ratcheted up and the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears drowned out everything but the hissing of metal gears and parts as the man stepped further into the building.

   

The cyborg.

   

An urgent tug at his arm had Yuuri moving again, hustling out the back door as a loud voice rose above everything else. "Find the orb!" The sound of plasma guns shooting off filled their ears as Minako fumblingly untied her carriage and ushered Hiroko and Yuuri up into it before taking the reigns and tearing out across the field. As the pistons in Minako's automated mounts worked overtime, Yuuri looked back to see the Inn start collapsing in on itself, fire entirely consuming what was once home. Hiroko pressed her hand to her mouth and sobbed, and Yuuri bit his lip and put his arm around her, aching with loss.

 

_What are we going to do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Katsudonna, who was my cheerleader and sounding board, and I couldn't have done this without her. Thanks hun!


End file.
